This invention relates to a food warmer for maintaining a prepared food at a desired temperature and in particular to a warmer that is equipped with an electrical heater that can be removed from the warmer when not in use.
Some food warmers, such as coffee urns and chafing dishes, are equipped with disposable fuel cells that burn either liquid or solid fuels. One or more disposable cells are generally mounted beneath the warmer and, when lighted, maintain food contained in the warmer at a desired temperature level. The fuel cell or cells permit the warmer to be self-contained so that it can be used almost anywhere. The disposable cells, however, can be extinguished or the fuel may become exhausted without being noticed thus permitting the food to cool to a point where it is no longer palatable. Some fuel cells utilize relatively low grade fuels that give off objectionable smoke and fumes. The smoke usually condenses on cooler surfaces and leaves behind a dirty film or residue.
Electrically equipped servers may therefore be preferred for indoor use where an electrical source of power is readily available. For the most part, these electrical warmers contain heating elements that form an integral part of the warmer body. The heating element generally cannot be immersed in water making the warmer difficult to clean. The connector used to couple the element is, for the most part, bulky and unattractive, thus detracting from the aesthetic value of the serving dish. Lastly, because the heating element forms a part of the warmer, it cannot be easily replaced when it becomes damaged or worn out. Accordingly, the warmer is usually discarded when the heater is no longer serviceable. This can be a costly practice when the warmer is relatively expensive.